DDay
by Shanaberger
Summary: Dean and Castiel are paratroopers in WW2.  Not very accurate but I tried my best!


'I fuckin' hate my life' Dean Winchester thought as he heard guns being fired and planes being shot down by said guns. He had joined the military to help out in Europe, to get rid of those Nazi bastards, but he didn't think he'd be jumping from a plane that's being fired at and is probably going to be hit soon.

They're supposed to be stopping the Nazi advance towards Omaha beach by dropping behind enemy lines, which sounds like a smart plan until you factor in the low lying clouds and how that fucks up the pilots view so that they make the paratroopers jump to soon. So yeah, Dean hates his life.

The only thing he can see is his best friends face frozen in what Dean would call a mixture between a bitch face and utter surprise. Castiel was sitting next to Dean and Dean was glad that he had his lifelong best friend here with him because, honestly, if Cas wasn't there, Dean would have fainted like the little bitch he is.

The commander was having them line up and hook up their life lines, as Dean called it. Dean watched the little red light next to the hole they were to jump through turn green, signaling time to go, and then he watched as man after man jumped through until it was his turn. He wasn't sure he could do it, was pretty positive someone was going to have to shove him out that passage way to hell, until he felt a pat on his shoulder and turned around to see Cas smiling and saying what Dean assumes is 'I'll be right behind you' but he can't hear shit, and it gives him the courage he needed, so he jumped.

It was a rush, feeling the wind rush by him, but even more because along with the wind, bullets and enflamed plane parts were rushing by him too. He looked up before he pulled his shoot to see Cas jump then the plane Cas just exited from, burst into flames.

Dean pulled his shoot then and shortly after Cas was in his line of sight. He tried to shout to Cas, to ask if he was alright, but his voice was drowned out by the crashing planes and gun fire, so he settled for pointing at Cas and giving him a thumbs up in a kind of questionable way, which Cas understood and gave a thumbs up back.

Dean looks below him to see ground, thankfully 'cause he really didn't wanna be one of those unfortunate souls who landed in the water and drowned because his supplies were too heavy and sank him to the bottom. He landed about 5 seconds before Cas so he was able to see when the bullet slammed into Cas' chest followed by 2 more to his legs and 1 to his shoulder, shoving Cas back into a tree with each impact and tangling his shoot, trapping him.

Dean was out of his harness and aiming at the thing that shot his friend within seconds. It was a kid, didn't even look 18 yet, and Dean killed him instantly with a perfectly aimed shot to the forehead. He heard a gurgled noise from behind and instantly realized it was Cas.

He practically flew to Cas' side and has him out of the stupid harness in record time. Dean pulled him onto his lap and finally saw that the bullet hole was right above his heart. Dean cursed mentally.

"You're gonna be find, man. Just stay with me. Come on, Cas!" He knew it was pointless even if Dean found a medic, if the bullet was in his heart, which it definitely was, there was no way to save him, but he had to try anyways.

"Cas!" it came out more of a whimper than anything, "I need you to stay with me. I need you. Come on man, I love you. Stay. With. Me!" Cas' eyes widened when Dean said it, then Dean realized what he let slip and suddenly felt Cas' hand on his and the gurgling started again and Dean's pretty sure Cas was trying to say he loved him too, but all that got through was blood and bubbles.

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas and the second their lips touched it was like fireworks were exploding all over Dean's skin. Now, some speculate that it may have been the kiss that did it, making dean feel every nerve in his body explode with ecstasy or that it may have been the enemy sniper up in the tree that saw a chance to hit 2 birds with one stone and took the shot that entered through the back of Dean's skull and exited through Cas'.


End file.
